sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Warm Springs (film)
| last_aired = | preceded_by = | followed_by = | website = }} Warm Springs is a 2005 television film about U.S. President Franklin D. Roosevelt's 1921 illness, diagnosed at the time as polio, his struggle to overcome paralysis, his discovery of the Warm Springs resort, his work to turn it into a center for the rehabilitation of polio victims, and his resumption of his political career. Roosevelt's emotional growth as he interacts with other disabled people at Warm Springs prepares him for the challenges he will face as President during the Great Depression. Plot The film begin with a scene of the 1920 presidential election. In 1921, Roosevelt's paralytic illness sets in. Later, he receives an invitation from George Foster Peabody to go to Warm Springs, Georgia for treatment. The movie ends with Roosevelt attending the nominating convention of Al Smith in 1928. Cast Actress Jane Alexander, who plays FDR's mother Sara Delano Roosevelt, also played Eleanor Roosevelt in the acclaimed 1976 telefilm Eleanor and Franklin and its 1977 sequel Eleanor and Franklin: The White House Years. Many of the bit part actors in the film are actually physically challenged, though Branagh and several other of the principal actors are not. The withered appearance of Branagh's legs was achieved through the use of CGI. Production The film was produced by HBO Films and directed by Joseph Sargent. The majority of the film was made at Warm Springs, Georgia and its surrounding locations. The producers strove to make sure that many of the physical details were as authentic as possible. For example, Kenneth Branagh, as Roosevelt, is seen driving the very same specially-equipped automobile that FDR was taught to drive at Warm Springs. The cottage that Roosevelt stays in during the film is one of the cottages that the real FDR stayed in. And the swimming pool in which the patients swim in is the actual therapeutic swimming pool at Warm Springs, refurbished specifically for the film. Reception The film received near-unanimous praise by the critics, and won five Primetime Emmy Awards out of sixteen nominations, including Outstanding Made for Television Movie, Outstanding Supporting Actress in a Miniseries or Movie (Jane Alexander), Outstanding Music Composition for a Miniseries, Movie, or Special (Original Dramatic Score) (Bruce Broughton), Outstanding Art Direction for a Miniseries or Movie and Outstanding Single-Camera Sound Mixing for a Miniseries or Movie. Joseph Sargent, who was also Emmy-nominated for his direction, did not win; however, he was nominated and won the Directors Guild of America Award. Screenwriter Margaret Nagle won the Writers Guild of America Award for her script. The film was also nominated for three Golden Globe Awards, but did not receive any. Historical basis FDR was diagnosed with polio in 1921, but his symptoms are more consistent with Guillain–Barré syndrome - an autoimmune neuropathy which his doctors failed to consider as a diagnostic possibility. See also * Franklin D. Roosevelt's paralytic illness * Warm Springs Historic District * Sunrise at Campobello, 1958 play * Sunrise at Campobello, 1960 film References External links * * * Category:2005 television films Category:2000s drama films Category:HBO Films films Category:English-language films Category:Works about polio Category:Films set in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Films directed by Joseph Sargent Category:Films about Presidents of the United States Category:Cultural depictions of Franklin D. Roosevelt Category:Cultural depictions of Eleanor Roosevelt Category:American biographical films Category:American films Category:Films about Franklin D. Roosevelt Category:Films about infectious diseases Category:Primetime Emmy Award for Outstanding Made for Television Movie winners Category:Films scored by Bruce Broughton